


Take It

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Watersports, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: After finishing the case, Sam, Jess and Dean decide to stay one more day to spend some time with Cassie. Dean has no clue what the rest’s got in store for him.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This wasn’t supposed to be that long, ha ha ;D Well, I really love the way this fic turned out, I’m pretty damn proud of it, so I hope you’re going to like it, too! And, if watersports aren’t your thing, go ahead and skip this fic!

It was supposed to take his mind off the thoughts lingering at the back of his mind, those thoughts that made him feel like he wasn’t supposed to be alive, like he wasn’t worthy of walking the earth. 

Dean didn’t deserve Cassie, not in the way that she had given herself over to him and promised not to utter a word about what he had told her. After so many years, she was still on his side, knowing that the amount of love he had given to her and still had toward her would never be comparable to the amount of love he had for his brother.

She didn’t say a word, though, but clawed at him and his clothes, desperate to feel Dean whole, to have him pressed right against her, and he let her. Cassie knew exactly what to do and Dean went with it, hoping it would be enough to kick the feelings he had for Sam at least for a brief amount of time.

At the beginning, it was exactly what he needed, the softness of her skin under his as they grinded against each other, desperately chasing their respectful releases, seemed to soften his mind and make all the things he didn’t want to think about run away fast. The breathy sounds that were leaving her mouth before he silenced her with a kiss showed how much she enjoyed everything that he was doing, everything that they were going through, and he enjoyed it, too, there was no way he wouldn’t.

She was perfect.

But the pure adoration and lust in her eyes as their gazes met only made him think of the person that would never look at him this way and everything came back like a wave, crushing him and making it difficult to breathe.

Why hadn’t he realized it would never work like that?

***

The case came and went by, and they managed to save everyone they could, with help of Cassie’s mother. It wasn’t a part of the plan, it had never been throughout all those days, but they decided to stay in town a day longer even though it was all over. The spirit had been put to rest or sent to hell, Dean didn’t know, but there was something that made them want to put off the next case for just one day.

Since the day he and Sam had saved Jess at the last possible moment, they had been going without a stop, just moving forward to push all the horrible what ifs out of their minds. Jess seemed to be adjusting to the hunting life fast and with little trouble, not wanting to go back to the normal life since she had found out what kind of creatures were lurking in the night, thirsty for all their lives.

And, maybe, they all needed a day off to take a breather and forget the fact that John’s still gone and they had no idea where he could be.

The motel room was silent as they got ready to get some sleep, Sam and Jess on one bed, Dean on the other. Cassie had invited them over for the next day, saying that she had wanted to know more about them, the way she had flirted with both Sam and Jess surprising Dean. It had been suspicious, especially since there had been no negative reaction from either of those, but there had been no way he would have told Cassie what to do. 

He hadn’t had the right to do that.

Dean had trouble falling asleep, his mind throwing random thoughts at him as he tried to get comfortable. He didn’t know why she had been so touchy feely with him, Sam and Jess; it had felt almost like she had been planning something, and he wasn’t sure what that could be.

Cassie had known more than he had admitted, she had been the only one who had been aware of the feelings Dean harboured for Sam and that scared him more than he had thought it would since he had told her. It hadn’t been easy to hide them since the moment Sam and Jess had waltzed into his life, happy and in love, even though the world had been crumbling around them.

Dean had almost taken it as a punishment from god knows who, knowing that he would suffer even more if he would be able to watch them every day, aware that he would never have Sam in the same way as Jess had. But he couldn’t be jealous, he was still happy that his brother had someone good in his life. Dean, on the other hand, knew that he wasn’t good enough for Sam.

A sound so quiet pierced through the silence that Dean thought he was imagining things until the sound flowed through the room again, making him strain his hearing to figure out what was going on.

“Jess, we can’t,” Sam whispered, his voice a bit shaky.

The sheets rustled as someone moved, Dean didn’t know if it was Sam or Jess, and a hiss sounded in the air, followed by a whisper. “As long as you’re quiet, we can.”

There was an edge to Jess’ voice, some kind of desperation that Dean had never heard yet, not even in those moments when Sam had been in danger and she had rushed to rescue him without a second thought.

It was a different kind of desperation.

A loud moan ripped from Jess’ throat and Dean stilled on the bed, biting his lip. He was already screwed if they had decided to bone right next to him. The next one was a bit muffled, as if Sam had put a hand on her mouth to silence her, and Dean’s cock jumped to attention at the mere thought of what they were doing.

Was she grinding against Sam, hoping that the friction alone would be enough to give her what she needed? Was she rubbing herself furiously, sneaking her slender fingers in between her legs as Sam kept touching her, teasing her with every single move?

Or, maybe she wasn’t doing anything, only taking what Sam had to give her? Maybe he was the one pulling such sweet sounds out of her mouth, thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy, making her lose control completely?

The fantasies flooded Dean’s mind before he knew what was going on and he sneaked his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around the aching length, sliding his hand up and down his cock at a slow pace. He gritted his teeth as a groan threatened to spill from his lips, but hearing the other bed squeaking and Sam grunting didn’t help his control in the slightest.

An almost shout sounded in silence, followed by a hushed whisper that had Dean’s cock hardening even more. “So fucking wet, baby.”

Sam’s voice was rough around the edges and Dean couldn’t take it, couldn’t handle the fact that it was because of Jess, not because of him. All coherent thoughts left Dean’s mind at that and the last scraps of control he had were slipping away so fast that he knew he wouldn’t last long.

A loud squelching noise filled the room and Dean picked up his pace, his muscles tensing as he tried not to buck into his fist, knowing that would make the bed creak and reveal that he wasn’t asleep. The possibility of Sam and Jess finding out that he was getting off on them fucking was terrifying, but also arousing. It was another thing he could cross off the list of all things forbidden, if it only existed.

“Sam…” Jess whined, her voice high-pitched, and the sounds got even louder; labored breathing coming from both of them, skin slapping on skin, the headboard slamming against the wall. It could very well be a cacophony of sounds that Dean would someday be escorted to hell by, because he sure as hell knew he didn’t deserve heaven doing something like that.

It seemed like they either didn’t care about getting caught or they assumed that Dean was out like a light. No matter which one it had been, it was fine by him.

A few more strokes and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as he came, his whole body going tense as his cock spurted rope after rope of come, staining his boxers and his hand. He slapped his free hand over his mouth when the need to make a sound became unbearable and only then did he realize that the room was completely silent.

Dean froze, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Seemed like they finished, too, when he was busy finishing himself.

He laid still for a moment longer, stretching his legs slowly under the covers. A giggle pierced through silence, followed by the bed creaking even more.

“I have to…” Sam stuttered, sounding like the breath had been punched out of his lungs, and damn if it wasn’t one of the most beautiful sounds Dean had heard throughout his whole life. “Come on, I’ve got to…”

A string of curses spilled from Sam’s lips next, followed by a loud sucking noise and Dean opened his eyes, throwing a quick look at the other bed, hoping the darkness would be good enough of a cover.

The bed sheets were bunched right above Sam’s lap, moving slightly, and it became clear that Jess was blowing Sam without a care in the world. They clearly didn’t give a fuck if he was there or not. Dean turned back quickly, shutting his eyes to try to fall asleep, but it was impossible with the knowledge of what was happening right next to him.

“Good girl,” Sam whispered, letting out a sigh. “Come on, drink it all.”

A few moments later nothing could be heard in the room other than silence and Dean held his breath for a moment, releasing it slowly as he rolled to the left side, wincing at the wetness in his boxers. 

He would have to wait for Sam and Jess to fall asleep so he could change, there was no way he would be able to sleep comfortably like that.

Dean laid still for quite a long time, only pushing himself off the bed when he heard loud snoring coming from the other bed. As soon as he got to the bathroom, he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot spray, adjusting the warmth of the water.

Dean’s heart was still racing and guilt began creeping over him, surrounding him from every side imaginable as he washed himself and his boxers thoroughly. Having a crush on his brother wasn’t all that bad, he hoped, but jerking off to the sounds of his brother and his girlfriend fucking had to be in the top five screwed up things Dean had done in his life. Probably top three, even.

Fortunately, the water relaxed not only his muscles, but his mind as well, and when he dried himself off with a towel the worries began slowly fading away. After looking at himself in the mirror, Dean pushed the door open with a smile on his face, freezing on spot when he saw Jess standing right in front of him, wearing nothing but the top of her pyjamas and panties.

Before he had a chance to say anything, she rose on her tiptoes a bit and leaned forward, her breath fanning over his ear. “I know you’ve heard us,” Jess whispered and he swallowed a lump in his throat, waiting for a chance to apologize. “I don’t mind and I bet Sam wouldn’t mind either if he knew,” she added and there was no way Dean could hide the confusion on his face.

What did it mean that Sam wouldn’t mind? 

“I shouldn’t have-” He began as she took a step back, but she cut him off, laying a finger on his lips.

“No need to apologize, I mean it. But I’ll have to do something about that tomorrow,” Jess said, stepping inside the bathroom as Dean stepped to the side to let her in. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night,” he replied as she shut the door behind her quietly.

Dean walked to the bed and plopped down onto the mattress, moving around a bit before he got comfortable enough to even consider going to sleep. Fortunately, he was exhausted enough that it didn’t take him long to fall asleep, but what Jess had said was running through his mind even as he felt his eyes flutter shut and the darkness envelop him.

***

They had been sitting in the room for what seemed like hours, crowded on one couch and talking about anything and everything. It’s crazy how easy it was for Dean to get back to that, to having Cassie by his side and pushing the monsters inside his head right to the back of his mind where they wouldn’t make too much noise, at least for a moment.

The beer sitting in his hand wasn’t the worst, not the best either, but he’s enjoying the company anyway, having trouble believing that it all had brought him to such a perfect moment. He had never thought they’d be spending time together, all of them.

Jess was sitting on Sam’s lap, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail that Cassie had borrowed her a hair tie for. She looked gorgeous, even more so than the night before with her hair messed up and her cheeks flushed as she had cornered Dean in front of the bathroom.

Yeah, it wasn’t a good idea to let his mind go that way.

It seemed domestic almost, but there’s some tension hanging in the air since the moment they had stepped into Cassie’s house after she had called them to come and hang out with he. Dean was itching to find out what the hell was it all about or if it was about anything at all. Maybe he was just overreacting?

Though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off the whole day, honestly. Meaningful stares that Jess had been casting in his direction since they went to get breakfast made him wonder what the hell she had wanted. Sam wasn’t acting any different toward him so Dean figured that maybe Jess just wanted to scare him so he wouldn’t spy on them again, but, if that had been the case, wouldn’t she be more upfront about what she had wanted exactly?

Nevermind. If Jess, or Sam for that matter, had any problem with what happened they would surely let him know. It would be an embarrassing experience, but he sure as hell knew they wouldn’t tiptoe around the issue.

They drank more as the night progressed, sharing stories from the past and talking about anything that came to their minds. There were a few moments in which Dean felt Jess’ piercing stare on him, like she wanted to consume him with her gaze, but he kept his cool by some miracle.

At one point, the pressure on his bladder turned out to be too much and he rose from the couch, setting the almost empty bottle of beer on a glass table nearby. 

“Where are you going?” Jess raised her eyebrows and Dean shot her an awkward smile.

“To the bathroom, do I need a permission?” he teased, but didn’t expect Cassie to take him by his hand and pull him back onto the couch. 

“Sit.” She ordered, lacing her fingers through his.

“What the hell?” Dean glared at her, but she only shook her head and stayed silent.

Jess shuffled a bit closer to Dean and Cassie, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then, she dropped to her knees in front of Dean and looked up at him. “Do you trust me?” she asked, her fingers dancing on his right knee.

He would lie if he were to say that the sight of her like that didn’t make his cock twitch in his jeans.

“Of course I do, but what the hell are you doing?” Dean looked at Sam, afraid of his brother’s reaction, and he was surprised to see a smirk on Sam’s face.

“That’s actually Sam’s idea,” Jess said, moving her hands toward the zipper of his jeans. “He’s sure you’re going to enjoy it.”

Dean’s mouth went agape at what Jess had said. “Sam’s idea?”

“I know you’ve heard us yesterday.” Sam stated, his gaze locking with Dean’s. “It was a test.”

To say that Dean didn’t expect that turn of events would be a total understatement. “A test? What am I, a lab rat?”

Cassie chuckled at that. “It’s my fault, kind of.” She cleared her throat, trailing the fingers of her free hand over his arm. “See, we had a talk yesterday. Sam and Jess wanted to know one little thing and, since I already knew, why would I keep that from them?”

“What one little thing?” Dean stuttered, his gaze fixed on Jess as her hand rested on his zipper.

“If you’re interested in me or not.” Sam stated like he wasn’t talking about the fact that his brother found him attractive, but about the weather or some other stupid thing. He seemed completely unfazed and that shocked Dean completely. “Turns out you’ve been too scared to admit what you were feeling for a long time.”

Dean found himself stunned at the words he had heard and he blinked a few times to make sure he hadn’t been making things up. “You’re fucking with me.”

“He’s not.” Jess butted in, unzipping his jeans with a swift move of her hand. “You should’ve heard Sam a month or so after we got together. He told me that he was in love with you, ‘cause he couldn’t keep it hidden from everyone anymore.”

“It’s true.” Sam admitted, shaking his head. “She didn’t even bat an eye and I had to pinch myself to make sure she was real. Well, do you think we’re still fucking with you?”

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Dean took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts, and it wasn’t easy with the overwhelming need to take a piss. “I honestly don’t know, okay? Just, hard to believe that you didn’t notice earlier.”

Sam moved closer to Dean at that and Cassie moved to the other side of the couch, giving him room to sit right next to Dean. “Believe me, I noticed, but I was afraid to say anything.”

“Afraid of me?” Dean locked his gaze with Sam and Sam shook his head, lacing his fingers with Dean’s.

“No. Afraid you would think I’m a freak for feeling this way.” Sam admitted, lowering his gaze a bit.

Before Dean knew what he was doing, he cupped Sam’s chin with his other hand, forcing his little brother to look at him. With a smile on his face, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam’s, letting his eyes flutter shut when Sam reciprocated the kiss.

Nothing mattered other than the body pressed against Dean’s, so familiar from years of hunting and living together, but strange in its own way, because they had never been that close, never tugging at each other’s clothes, never groping and grinding against each other. It was all new.

Dean couldn’t hold back a whine when Sam pulled away, desperate for more, the taste of his brother still lingering on his tongue like a drug he hadn’t gotten enough of. 

“Okay.” Sam began and Dean smirked at the way Sam wiggled on the couch to adjust himself in his jeans. “Before we go any further, one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Dean raised his eyebrows, sucking in a harsh breath when he felt Jess’ fingers slide under the waistband of his jeans. Cassie’s gaze locked with his for a moment, then she turned her attention to Jess, sliding her mouth down Jess’ neck.

Sam grinned at the sight. “You’ve got to be okay with Jess being a part of the mix.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that. “How the hell could I say no to that?”

Jess let out a chuckle and Dean had to admit she looked even more beautiful when she smiled. “So, back to where we left off?” she tugged at Dean’s jeans and he lifted his ass from the couch so she could slide them down a bit.

“Show me you trust her.” Sam commanded and Dean gave his brother a single nod, licking his lips as Sam began unzipping his jeans.

Jess wasted no time, sliding Dean’s boxers down his legs, trailing her fingers over his skin. Cassie moved back onto the couch and leaned toward Dean, her lips brushing against his ear. 

“Think I can join the fun?” she whispered and Dean turned his head to the side, crashing his lips into hers.

That was all the answer Cassie needed and she wrapped her hands around his neck in an instant, pulling him closer with surprising strength he had forgotten she possessed. She swallowed a groan that he let out when Jess wrapped his hand around his length, planting a kiss on the head of his cock next.

Dean only realized he still needed to go to the bathroom when Jess slid her lips down, enveloping his cock in the warmth and wetness of her mouth. The pressure was even stronger this time, making him squirm in his seat, and he broke away from Cassie, finding Jess’ gaze with his panicked stare.

“I can’t… I’m not gonna be able to hold it for long,” Dean choked out, digging his hands into the soft cushion. “I need to go, come on!”

“No need to, she’ll take it all.” Sam retorted and Dean’s mouth went agape, even more so at the sight of his brother naked from waist down, his legs spread wide, his hand around his cock, moving up and down at a lazy pace.

He suspected Sam was well-endowed, but the reality turned out to be even more shocking. How the hell had that thing fit inside of Jess? How the hell it would fit inside anyone, really?

Dean glanced at Jess again, hypnotized by the sight of her mouth stretching out around his cock. He let out a sigh when Cassie began unbuttoning his shirt, her mouth sliding from his jaw to his neck. “You don’t mean that she’ll drink my-”

Sam cut him off. “She will, trust me. We’ve done it last night, too. Just let this happen.”

“But how? I’ve never…” Dean trailed off, biting his lip as he tried to hold it all back, refusing to let himself go. He shrugged out of his shirt, letting Cassie toss it to the floor, but she was all over him again before he had the chance to say a word, slipping her hands under his t-shirt and playing with every inch of his skin.

“Look at me.” Sam demanded and Dean whipped his head to the side, his gaze locking with Sam’s. “Relax.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, rather a command, and Dean’s body reacted before his mind could, going lax at one simple word Sam had uttered. The first stream of piss was weak and Dean was thankful for the last remnants of his self-control as he wasn’t sure if Jess would be able to take it all. Though, it grew stronger as he noticed no sign of discomfort on her face.

He couldn’t believe that he was really doing it, and he had even more trouble admitting to himself that he sure as hell enjoyed it.

“Jess, fuck,” he stuttered, his voice broken and rough.

She kept swallowing it all down, her throat constricting around him as the stream flowed, downright pornographic sounds spilling from Dean’s throat at how perfect it felt to finally let go, to feel the tension slip away and be replaced with complete bliss. 

It was over before Dean knew it, but Jess didn’t seem to be done with him at all. She chased every last droplet with her tongue, swirling it around his length like she was getting more and more thirsty with every passing second. His cock was getting harder and harder with every flick of her tongue, the tension building when she began bobbing her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks around his length.

“Told you she’s good.” Sam chuckled as Cassie pulled Dean’s t-shirt over his head, letting it fall somewhere to the floor. Dean shot her a smile and pecked her on the lips, daring a glance to the side at his brother.

Sam’s gaze was fixed on Dean and Jess, his eyes dark with lust as he was taking the scene in front of him. Dean felt the chills ran down his spine as their gazes locked, the corners of Sam’s lips stretching into a smirk. “She’s perfect.” Dean admitted, turning his attention back to Jess.

Dean rested his hands on Jess’ head, brushing the hair away from her face as she kept working on his length, one of her hands moving from his length to his balls. She began kneading them gently, stroking them with her soft fingers, matching her pace to the one she set with her mouth.

Cassie slid her tongue down Dean’s neck, tracing random patterns on the skin as she kissed and nipped, her fingers dancing over the amulet sitting on his chest. It seemed more like a proof of his bond with Sam than ever before and Dean couldn’t hold himself from running his fingers over it, just to feel it under his touch.

Jess let go of his cock suddenly, licking her lips as she pushed herself up from the floor. “It would be over too soon if I kept going, am I right?”

“Damn straight.” Dean admitted, kicking off his shoes and tugging down his jeans and boxers all the way when he noticed everyone doing the same. “You cool with this?” he asked Cassie, smiling when she rolled her eyes.

She shrugged. “I know what you can do, wouldn’t make any sense for me to say no to having you and your brother in my bed. Not to mention that Jess seems like a pistol, too.” Cassie caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned her attention to Jess, consuming her with her gaze. “Unless you don’t think you can handle the pressure, then, you know, we can stop.” She teased and Dean couldn’t hold back a laugh, brushing his lips against hers in a brief kiss.

“Seems like you need to keep up with the expectations here.” Sam pulled his t-shirt over his head and moved to stand behind Dean, pressing his body against his brother’s.

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as Sam pulled him closer, digging his fingers into Dean’s hips, his cock nudging against Dean’s ass. “Yeah, I know.” Dean breathed out, having trouble believing that what was happening wasn’t a result of his imagination.

It was all real.

“To the bedroom?” Cassie suggested and Dean nodded, his and Sam’s fingers entwining together as they followed Cassie and Jess upstairs.

The floor was cold under Dean’s feet, goosebumps breaking out on his skin at the mere thought of what was going to happen next. Cassie’s bed looked exactly like the day before, the bed covers unmade, still rumpled from the long and sleepless night they had had.

They got onto the bed together, all a tangle of limbs as they tried to get comfortable. Jess pushed Cassie down onto the covers and straddled her hips, pinning her hands above her head. While Dean was watching, lost in the way the two moved, grinding against each other like it would be their last time, Sam did the same, his fingers tight against Dean’s wrists as he kept Dean still.

Dean knew he would be able to get out of Sam’s hold if he knew, but there was no need to even try. It felt like the best place to be as their cocks rubbed together, rock hard, needy groans and whines unashamedly ripping from their throats at the feeling.

“Want something?” Sam chuckled, his voice getting a bit overshadowed by Cassie’s moans.

Jess had her head in between Cassie’s legs, holding Cassie still with what strength she had, eating Cassie out like there was no tomorrow. The sight made desire flood his mind, every sense heightened as he focused back on Sam.

“Yeah.” Dean admitted, his voice raspy at it made its way out of his throat. “Want you to fuck me, we’ve waited too long.”

The corners of Sam’s lips stretched out into a smirk and he leaned forward, capturing Dean’s lips in a rough kiss. There was nothing gentle about the way Sam caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at the sensitive skin, his tongue making his way into Dean’s mouth.

Dean had given up all the control the moment he had admitted how he really felt, but it was nice to pretend that he possessed some still, even though he knew there wouldn’t be anything he wouldn’t do if Sam were to ask him. Dean was drunk on the night, a bit on the beer, but more importantly, he was high on Sam, but still eager to get more, like no matter how much he would get of Sam’s taste, Sam’s body, it would never be enough.

Dean was okay with being addicted to his brother. It sounded like one of the best ways to live his life, actually. And hadn’t it been like that anyway, even before he had realized how he had felt?

He had spent a fair amount of time eyeing Sam’s body, pretending not to look when Sam would catch his gaze, and he had thought he had known every single bit of his brother’s body. However, this time it seemed like Dean was discovering his brother in a completely new light, and he finally didn’t have to look away.

He could look all he wanted and admire the way Sam’s skin shone with sweat, his body perfectly proportionate, lean and packed with muscles. A few scars were littering his skin, all the reminders of the hunts they had been on together before Sam had left for Stanford, making him look even more harsh, dangerous even.

Dean couldn’t stop staring, his eyes taking in the trail of hair leading to Sam’s cock, hanging heavy in between his wide thighs. Sam cleared his throat and Dean reluctantly looked up, responding to the grin on Sam’s face with a smile of his own.

Dean raised his eyebrows as Sam pushed himself up, pulling away from Dean. “Be right back,” he said and Dean nodded, watching his brother walk out of the bedroom.

Dean turned his attention to the girls, moving behind Jess as she continued to work on Cassie, a string of curses leaving her mouth at every Jess’ move. Without a second thought, Dean spread Jess’ legs, letting his fingers linger on her soft ass as he dove straight in, finding her dripping entrance.

Eagerly, Dean lapped up at the wetness that had already gathered there, a wicked smirk appearing on his face as Jess shuddered above him. Not wanting to waste time, he swirled his tongue around, strong and quick motions, trying to memorize every spot that would make her feel just as good as she had made him feel earlier.

There was no way she would keep still when he gave it all he had, alternating between going fast and slow, not leaving a single spot unattended for too long, finally sliding his tongue inside her, feeling her clench around him. She was so warm inside, almost like she was burning up, and Dean flicked his tongue inside her, brushing it against her velvety smooth walls, slowly going faster and faster.

“Got busy without me, huh?” Dean heard Sam say, the voice a bit muffled because of the way Jess’s thighs kept him locked in one place, tight around his head.

Dean got back to what he had been doing immediately, fucking Jess with his tongue fast and steady, keeping a tight hold on her thighs. She began shaking, coming apart above him before he knew it, flooding his mouth with her juices as she rode out her release. 

She moved a bit to the side, allowing Dean to slip from underneath her and resume his position next to Cassie. Dean felt vulnerable when Sam hovered over him, his fingers already slick with the lube he had gone to bring, but it was a good kind of vulnerability. He felt like he didn’t have to pretend anymore, didn’t have to hide how he felt and could be completely and utterly himself. There was no need to worry about what Sam would think, because he already knew everything.

It was intoxicating, the way Sam trailed his fingers over Dean’s thighs to spread them open, searching for Dean’s gaze with his to ask for silent permission. Even though it was clear that there was no going back from that, Sam still waited for Dean to give him the green light and damn if that didn’t make Dean’s heart flutter in his chest in the way it had never done before.

Dean gave him a nod and Sam was all over him before he could blink, nipping at the skin of his thighs as he began working one finger inside of Dean, trying to push it through the tight ring of muscle. It took a moment, but it finally gave in, and Dean’s mouth went agape, his eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment. It was such a small thing, but seemed like so much more, the sensation going straight to his cock, the tension building with every single second.

Cassie and Jess were still busy with themselves, hushed giggles and loud moans easily hearable in the mostly silent room. Dean caught the sight of them from the corner of his eye, and they were watching, getting off to the sight of him and Sam. In all Dean’s fantasies (and he had had a fair share of them) he and Sam had always been alone during their first time, but having Cassie and Jess nearby really didn’t bother him, rather the opposite.

“You’ve ever let anyone fuck you like that?” Sam whispered, starting to wriggle his finger around inside Dean, and all coherent thoughts flew out of Dean’s mind.

With some difficulty, he mustered a response. “No.” Dean cleared his throat, his voice shaking as he said, “I’ve tried to do it many times, to forget about you, to get you out of my head, but I always backed out. I couldn’t, not if it wasn’t you.”

“You’ve waited for me? All those years of fooling around with people and you didn’t let anyone have it?” Sam seemed surprised, if not shocked at the words he had heard, but he didn’t stop moving, making it even more difficult for Dean to let anything spill from his lips, making him have to bite back groans if he wanted to answer.

“Yeah. Even though I was sure it would never happen.” Dean admitted, a needy moan ripping from his throat when Sam added another finger inside him, brushing his fingers against Dean’s walls, crooking and thrusting them in and out just right. “Cassie, get up here, or I’m gonna get loud.” Dean ordered and she complied, climbing above him on the bed, setting her thighs on the sides of her head.

Sam chuckled as Jess moved closer, her fingers lingering on Dean’s body as Sam kept working on him, his body burning under their combined touch. She was eager, pinching and scratching his skin with her nails, adding to the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was feeling already.

“Wouldn’t mind you getting loud.” Sam retorted, but Dean only chuckled.

“Maybe I will be anyway.” Dean teased as he gripped Cassie’s thighs, lowering her pussy onto his face in a one swift move. She smelled sweet and a bit tangy, just like always, and he breathed in her scent, nudging his nose against her clit. There was no need to tease or wait around and Dean slipped a finger inside her, right in time with Sam adding another finger into his hole.

Dean found her clit with his lips, flicking his tongue around it as he added another finger inside of her, pushing them in and out with ease. He couldn’t hold back a whine when Sam pulled his fingers out of him, but the blunt head of Sam’s cock against his hole was enough of a promise.

Sam began pushing in slowly and it took everything in Dean not to impale himself on Sam’s cock, not to push back, not to take it all once. It would probably hurt, but damn if it wouldn’t be worth it. Dean had never been stretched out like that, never felt like that with someone else, but most importantly, never had the pleasure of feeling every ridge and vein of Sam’s cock as it moved inside him, hot and throbbing. 

Dean let out a deep breath when Sam’s hips were flush against his skin, trying to keep working on Cassie, even though it wasn’t easy at all. It was simply too much, and Sam wasn’t even moving yet, just staying in one place like he was afraid to do anything, like he was afraid to hurt Dean.

It was beginning to slowly drive Dean mad.

“Do I need to beg?” When met with no response, he pleaded, “C’mon, Sammy, move.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

That was the only warning Dean had gotten and, as soon as Sam pulled out, he rammed back in, and did it again, and again, the strength in his thrusts making it seem like he was destroying Dean from the inside and putting him back together with every single move. 

Mouth sucking on Cassie’s clit, Dean began meeting Sam’s thrusts halfway, groaning when a hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn’t Sam’s but Jess’, smaller and smoother than Sam’s would be. She began jerking off his cock in time with Sam’s thrusts, spreading the precome beading on the head of his cock with her thumb, slicking up the way. 

Her hand was sliding up and down rhythmically as Sam kept going, pushing Dean up the bed with every single thrust, bruising his skin with the way his bones collided with Dean’s body. Dean didn’t mind at all, rather the opposite, white spots dancing in his field of view as the sensations kept overwhelming him, turning him into a squirming mess.

A few more licks, a few more moves of his fingers and Cassie came with a loud shout, barely having the time to grab onto the headboard so she wouldn’t suffocate Dean. A moment later, she pushed herself up, her legs quivering still from the strength of her orgasm as she laid next to Dean, and only then did Sam start moving.

How he moved before seemed lazy compared to the pace he set as soon as Dean was free of all distractions, not being able to do anything other than take what Sam would give him. Not only did the pace was crazy, but the thrusts were deep, almost every single one nailing Dean’s prostate, making his whole body shake and tremble.

Dean screamed indeed when he felt it all building, every thrust bringing him closer and closer, to the point that he fisted his hands in the sheets, desperately trying to hold on to something, anything. And, as if it wasn’t enough already, Jess took almost all of his cock in one go, her tongue lingering on the skin. That’s when Dean knew it would be all over in no time.

It didn’t take long, barely a few more thrusts, and Dean arched from the bed as he came, pushing his cock even deeper inside Jess’ mouth. His release seemed to drag on and on, his cock spurting rope after rope of come, some of it leaking out of Jess’ mouth and back onto his skin, marking his freckled skin white and dripping onto the bed.

Sam kept going, though, desperately chasing his release, and it was all too much, but Dean didn’t dare say a word, letting himself drown in the pleasure that overtook him completely. Sam tipped over the edge a mere moment later, throwing his head back as he gripped onto Dean tight, pumping Dean full of his come, marking him up from the inside.

His chest heaving, Sam stayed like that for a moment and Dean caught his gaze over Jess, the blissed out expression on Sam’s face making him grin like an idiot he surely was. But, he didn’t mind being Sam’s idiot, that was for certain.

Dean wasn’t sure how much time had passed until Jess broke away and Sam slipped out of him, pulling him to his feet even though his legs were still wobbly. “Come on.” Sam urged, without stopping to explain anything, and Dean followed, realizing only when they entered the other room that Sam had lead him to the bathroom.

There was nothing awkward or out of place about the way Sam kissed him when they stepped under the hot spray, washing each other gently with the strawberry shower gel that Dean had managed to grab. The water cascaded down their bodies as they took their time together, getting rid of sweat and come that marked their bodies, the moment finally making them realize that it was only the beginning.

They only got out of the shower when the water turned cold, taking turns drying themselves off with the only towel that was in the bathroom. When they got back to Cassie’s bedroom, the girls were already asleep, their soft breathing sounding in the silence of the room. They covered Cassie and Jess with a blanket and grabbed another one from the chair nearby, tangling their limbs together to save space as they began getting comfortable.

“We’re lucky to have them.” Dean stated, his voice near to a whisper as Sam rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind.

Sam chuckled quietly. “Yeah. That would’ve never happened if it weren’t for them.”

“Yeah, ‘cause we’re dumb idiots. Always have, always will be.” 

“You’re an idiot, jerk.” Sam retorted, but he didn’t sound offended in the slightest.

And the only suitable response spilled from Dean’s mouth. “Keep telling yourself that, bitch.”

A laugh that Sam let out was the best sound Dean had heard in a long time.


End file.
